One of the primary reasons for the increased popularity of the pick-up truck is the versatility of the vehicle due to its unique design. The open pickup truck bed provides the owner with many capabilities not afforded owners of cars or sport utility vehicles (SUV's), capabilities including the ability to move relatively large quantities of materials, the ability to move those materials in a compartment separate from the passenger compartment, as well as the ability to store items outside of the passenger compartment.
Because of this versatility, pick-up trucks have quickly evolved from strictly work vehicles to family recreational vehicles. Several examples of family recreational activities wherein pickup trucks are often used include camping, fishing, off-roading, hunting, and outdoor sporting events.
To further enjoy the benefits of a pickup truck, owners sometimes use the bed of the truck as a type of auxiliary passenger compartment. As new technology has developed, and as the use of pickup trucks has spread, an increasing number of owners have expanded upon the notion of using the pickup truck bed as an auxiliary passenger compartment and have installed seats in the pickup truck bed.
Such installation of seats in a pickup truck bed, although simple in concept, however, is difficult in application, as the seating apparatus should preferably meet several specifications. First, the seating apparatus should be comfortable. Second, the seating apparatus should be quickly and easily removable to maintain the functionality of the truck bed when seating is not desired. Third, the seating apparatus must be securely fastened to the truck bed. Fourth, the seating apparatus should have minimal penetrations into the metal of the truck bed, as surface breaches can be source points for rust and corrosion. Fifth, the seating apparatus should have adjustable or modifiable seating arrangements. Sixth, the seating apparatus should have installation points located as near to the center of the truck bed as possible to minimize the detrimental effects on the seating apparatus during an accident, and also to minimize the potential for deformation of interior truck sidewalls during use of the seating apparatus. And finally, the seating apparatus should include secure seat belt attachment points.
Various attempts have been made to provide pickup truck bed seats that satisfy the foregoing desired specifications, but each such attempt is disadvantageous relative to the present invention in that none satisfy the specifications listed above. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a truck bed seating apparatus that overcomes the limitations of the prior art, namely, that satisfies the need to have an apparatus that is comfortable, is quickly and easily removable, is securely fastened to the truck bed, has minimal penetrations into the metal of the truck bed, has adjustable or modifiable seating arrangements, has installation points located as near to the center of the truck bed as possible and has secure seat belt attachment points.